


Guardian

by BeesKnees



Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: BAMF Phil Coulson, Coulson Lives, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-04
Updated: 2012-12-04
Packaged: 2017-11-20 06:41:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/582417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeesKnees/pseuds/BeesKnees
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A simple warning delivered: Don't fuck with his heroes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Guardian

Loki’s eyes snap open when he feels the way the holding cell trembles with power — power not his own. And it’s a far different cry from that the Chitauri possess. Different, perhaps, from anything that he has ever felt before. His eyes flit to the cameras that are mounted in the corners of his temporary holding cell, but there’s no sign anywhere that anyone, besides him, knows that something is amiss.

When he looks forward again, he’s not surprised (not exactly) to see the man standing in front of him. The trick is unerringly similar to the one he pulled on Thor when Thor was being held by the American government once upon a time. But this is far smoother, where even Loki, powerful as he is, cannot trace the line between where magic seeps into reality. They are seamless, one and the same, made up of the same air and atmosphere as the man (no, something more) who stands in front of him.

There’s still that same gentle crease of a smile that Loki had been content to ignore — ignore for too long, he knows now. 

He had been quite certain he’d killed him. Had felt the blade pierce through flesh and organs, seen that flickering mortal light go out but —

You’re not mortal, the words are lost against the inside of the mouth, unspoken. But still perceived. 

“No.” The smile grows just a little, the curve of the mouth so finite that Loki can barely see it. His own eyes widen distrustfully, because the magic he tastes now he has only heard of in legend. Magic not unlike Heimdall’s — made to protect and preserve. A sort of magic that is bound to the realm it protects, and the sort that even Odin wouldn’t have contended with. And Loki had walked blindly into it. 

He smiles behind the mask, the action cruel, because he wonders if the Director even knows what it is he has in employment — a guardian in the truest sense of the word.

“You understand.” The words are blunt, but easy, and Coulson steps closer, closing the distance between them. He doesn’t touch the mask, but he might as well have, with how heavy his gaze is upon the metal that binds Loki’s face.

“And you’ll understand that they’re all under my protection now,” he continues, steadfast as ever. “And they will remain that way for longer than even someone of your considerable lifespan can comprehend.”

Loki begrudgingly tilts his head forward, showing his acquiescence, hating it all the while. But when it came down to it, there is one simple truth, one that he knows he could no longer deny: he had vastly underestimated Earth. And, evidently, its guardian. 

Coulson smiles.

“I’m glad we had this conversation, Mr. Laufeyson,” Coulson says easily, taking a step away. His gait is still relaxed, but Loki views it differently now. He heads away, and just as easily, he appears outside the glass of Loki’s cage. There’s still no alarm raised and Loki is continually and painfully aware that he has to be the only one who knows — that the Avengers have something more powerful than they can ever be, and he’s content to simply protect them, granting them purpose instead of rendering them pointless. A greater power than Loki can understand indeed.

Couslon is gone from in front of his vision, some other nondescript man in his place, but the calming (and somehow, to Loki, goading) smile still fixated on his face.


End file.
